


The Plan

by BeautifullyBleak



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyBleak/pseuds/BeautifullyBleak
Summary: JJ is broken. He goes to John B after his major fight with Luke. John B just wants him to feel safe and loved again and he will do anything to make that happen.Set up: Post hot tub, doesn't follow the finale storyline!Rating for later chapters!
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/JJ, Sarah Cameron/JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or outer banks! Enjoy the adventure :)

John B couldn’t believe that JJ had never told him. He had never told him that Luke was hitting him, yes JJ would show up with bruises once in a while but he was a scrapper John B just figured he tried to fight some Kook. He never could have imagined that his dad was hitting him, beating him to the point that his body was more bruised than not. The bruises, they were so big, so prominent, so ugly but he also couldn’t help but stare at them. The biggest problem was that John B had no idea how to help or comfort JJ. John B was scared to touch him, he looked more fragile and broken than he ever had before. He was putting on a brave face but you could see the cracks right under the surface, hear it in his voice.

John B walked out to the living room where JJ was sleeping, something he had done every few hours since JJ had fallen asleep. There was no way in hell John B was letting him out of his sight, he had to make sure that he was okay. He realized that it was irrational, paranoid and way over protective but he just couldn’t help it. He heard light footsteps behind him before he felt Sarah’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“John B. He’s okay. He’s here and he’s not going anywhere. He’s safe.”  
“I know.” John B whispered back. However, there was a clear uncertainty in his voice. He understood that JJ was here but what about all the times before this? What about all the times John B didn’t know he wasn’t safe? Thoughts running rapidly through his mind.  
“I just don’t know how to make him feel better, to feel worthy, wanted and loved. To show him that Luke is the fucked up exception and not the rule. To show him how loved and cherished he is already.” John B mumbled.  
“We’ll figure it out, I promise.” Sarah reassured him.

He turned around in her arms and pulled her into a brief kiss before walking them back towards his bedroom.

JJ watched them leave with a small ache in his chest. He had watched them wrap themselves up in each other, find comfort in each other. He couldn’t hear what they were whispering but he assumed it was loving. They really had everything he wanted and needed.

A couple weeks went by much in the same way. John B checking in on JJ at all times. Sarah checking in on John B and calming him down. JJ watching them, craving what they had, craving them. As the weeks went by John B started to notice JJ’s eyes lingering on Sarah more and more. He noticed that JJ seemed to find a sense of calm and comfort in Sarah, much like he did. It seemed that her presence was helping him, making him feel safe and John B couldn’t be more grateful. As if a lightbulb had gone off an idea struck John B, he just had to convince Sarah that it was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John B pitches the plan to Sarah in a unique way.

Late the next night after JJ had fallen asleep (or so John B thought) he crawled into bed next to Sarah.   
“Hi beautiful.” He said as he pulled her into him. Planting a couple soft kisses on her lips.   
“So I have an idea but I need your help with it.” He said mischievously.  
“Hmmm okay, what is it?”  
“Well, you know that I’ve been trying to find a way to make JJ feel better right? Well maybe you could um… comfort him?” John B says hesitantly.   
She turned to look at him with a skeptical look on her face,  
“Comfort him how exactly?”  
“I’ve noticed lately that he looks at you a lot. He seems to be closed off around everyone else, but I think he finds comfort in you, you seem to help him. Maybe if you guys are intimate it would open him up a bit more to everyone else?” John B says in one rushed sentence.   
Sarah stared at him wide eyed for a minute,  
“You want me...to be intimate with JJ. As in...you want me to sleep with him?”   
“If you would...yeah?” He smirked.   
“Okay and how exactly do you think I would go about that? Just walk up to him and be like “Oh hey JJ I’ve noticed you don’t hate me much anymore do you wanna have sex?” and then I just grab his dick?!” She whispered in a confused tone.

John B leaned next to her ear to whisper to her,  
“I mean you could do that. Or you could go over to him one night while he’s in bed, slide in right behind him, run your hands down his chest…”

John B was mimicking every word with his own hands, running them down Sarah’s chest. Her breath hitched as his hands slowly continued lower.   
“You could kiss his neck, right below his ear, nibble on all the soft spots that will make him moan. Turn him into putty in your hands. You could dip your hands into his waistband, not touching him just yet, just a small tease.”  
Sarah was starting to arch into his touch. Panting at the soft touches and John B’s sultry words.  
“Mmmm right...and then what?” She panted.  
“Well you know that JJ is an alpha, even if he isn’t acting like one these days. He’d probably take control, flip you over so that he’s hovering over you. Kiss his way down your body. He would have your shorts off in seconds. His hand will follow his lips down to find you soaking wet.”  
John B slipped one hand into her shorts, finding her indeed soaking wet. He slid his finger down her slit, pushing it into her slowly. He quickly added a second finger which had her bucking into his palm.  
“John B...I need you. Now.” She whimpered.  
“You would beg him too. Knowing him he would tear at your clothes, have you naked in seconds. He would tease you before burying himself inside of you.”  
John B stripped himself and Sarah pretty quickly, tossing their clothes off the bed before settling back in behind her.   
“You’d be so needy for him, wanting his big cock inside you. You know it’s going to be big. He would just fill you up completely…”

John B pushed all the way inside her in one swift motion…  
“Fuck!” Sarah moaned.  
John B started to rock in and out of her,  
“Doesn’t he feel so good baby? He would reach down and play with your clit as he pounded into you. You know he would make sure to get you off once, maybe twice before he was even close to done.”  
She shuddered through her first small orgasm as John B continued to talk.   
“He’s going to mark you up. Make sure you’re sore and blissed out.”  
He grabbed her and pulled her up onto her knees as he sunk back into her from behind. He reached around to rub her clip and she moaned loudly as her second orgasm rocked through her at the sensation of the new angle. John B nibbled at the skin below her ear.   
“You know he would want to hear you. Hear you moaning his name like it was the only word you knew.” John B sat back on his haunches pulling her with him and into his lap as he thrusted into her. He turned her face to his so their lips were almost touching.  
“As soon as you're close to the edge he would reach over and play with you. You’d be grinding against his hand wanting to come again. Come from him babe, come for JJ...let go.”  
“Fuck JJ. Yes fuck me.” Sarah groaned. 

John B knew in that moment that she was 100% on board. He leaned forward and connected their lips as they both fell over the edge. Their bodies shook together.

Quietly in the living room there was a grunt as JJ came with him. The door was open the entire time and JJ had seen everything. He didn’t know what they were saying but he was enthralled just watching them love each other. He tried to shut his eyes but he really couldn’t look away. 

Sarah agreed to John B’s plan pretty readily afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Leave any notes or comments for me to make this story better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan in action.

They figured they would give it a couple of days before they put their plan into action. However, over the course of those days JJ seemed more and more skittish around both of them which had Sarah reconsidering the whole idea. 

“John B have you seen him lately? He sits at least one chair away from me, jumps whenever I touch him, barely makes eye contact when I talk to him. Maybe we should just forget about all of this. I honestly don’t know if he even likes me as a friend at this point!”

John B had to admit, something was different about JJ but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Ever since the night John B had pitched his plan to Sarah, JJ seemed to pull away slowly from them. Never as affectionate or welcoming as he usually was, always leaving the room casually as they walked in. They really needed to put this plan into action before they missed their chance to bring him back. Waiting was not an option anymore.

“I think he just needs some sort of connection. He probably feels alone, especially when he’s living with us. He needs this Sarah, he needs us.”

Sarah sighed, “Okay, fine. You’re right. Tonight then, before I lose all nerve to go through with this.”

. . . 

Meanwhile JJ was having an internal battle with himself. Should he leave, go back to his dad’s house and just suffer or should he tell John B and Sarah how he was feeling. Should he tell them that he saw them together, that he watched even though he knew it was wrong, that he liked it...maybe more than he should’ve. If JJ did choose to leave he would be going back to a hellish situation, his dad was a dick before JJ had run off, he couldn’t imagine how enraged he would be if JJ was to come back now. JJ pondered what exactly would he say to them...should he just blurt out,   
“Oh yeah so I saw you guys fuck the other night, and I liked it so much that I came right after you did. I’m probably stupidly in love with both of you. So yeah I’ll go now.”  
Yeah so JJ’s options weren’t looking so great right now. Little did he know that the decision was about to be made for him in the best way possible.

. . . 

Later that evening the three of them settled in to watch a movie, JJ on the pull out couch and John B and Sarah sitting together on the opposite couch. About half way through the movie John B looked over and JJ’s eyes were opening and closing slowly, it was nearly 1 AM at this point. John B nudged Sarah, a cue for her to go over to JJ now, before he fell asleep and they had to ditch the plan completely for the night. 

JJ wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or dreaming but he swore he saw Sarah stand and remove her sweater before walking over to the pull out couch he was lying on. He was pretty tired at this point and was drifting in and out of sleep. He had to be dreaming, he thought to himself. He then felt the bed dip and a small pair of arms slip around his bare torso. At this point he had convinced himself he had to be dreaming, because there was no conceivable situation in which Sarah fucking Cameron was spooning him on the pull out, while John B was sitting literally 5 feet away from them. 

JJ felt her arms slightly tighten, and felt as she began to place feather light kisses along his neck and towards his shoulders. How was this happening? Why wasn’t John B freaking out and stopping her? Has everyone lost their minds? JJ had to stop this, it was crazy. He turned in Sarah’s arms so that he was face to face with her, inches apart.

“Sarah...what exactly are you doing. You’re with John B.” He said hesitantly.  
“You’re right, I am. This was his idea. He’s also right there, he can stop me whenever he wants.” She winked.

JJ turned to see John B still casually lounging on the couch just scrolling on his phone. He looks up to meet JJ’s eyes,  
“Go for it bud.” He says with a thumbs up.

JJ thought his brain was malfunctioning...did John B seriously just say “go for it…” This is his best friend's girlfriend. Yes he is stupidly in love with both of them, and a little jealous of their relationship but, this was absolutely insane.

“...Have you both lost your minds? Someone please explain what’s going on here.”

Sarah and John B make brief eye constant before John B says,  
“Well...I’ve noticed lately that you’ve been looking at Sarah quite a bit. We both agreed that you need and deserve a little comfort after all you’ve been through. If you can get that comfort from Sarah I’m okay with that, and she is happy to oblige. She wants to do this for you. So yeah… go for it.”

JJ waits for the “gotcha”, for Sarah to say John B is just kidding and this was some attempt at them being funny, but nothing comes so he looks back down at Sarah.

“Only if you want to JJ. We uh...I don’t want to force anything on you. Also John B doesn’t need to be here or watch. Whatever you want.” Sarah says quietly. 

After a very long pause and a lot of looking between the two of them JJ finally responds,  
“I...uh...is it okay if he stays? Is that weird? Nevermind.”  
JJ sits up and puts his head in his hands, hiding his blush from the two of them. How could he be so stupid? How could he ask John B to stay to watch him do whatever with his girlfriend. Fuck.

Sarah reaches over for JJ’s face, she pulls him towards her and places a light tentative kiss to his lips.   
“JJ, that’s not weird. We want whatever you want. This is for you. I want to help you feel better.”  
JJ was still looking between them with apprehension.  
“Okay, but I need to tell you something first.” He declared.  
“What is it JJ?” John B asked.  
“Uhhh… So I uh saw you guys the other night. I wasn’t trying to spy or anything but the door was wide open and I tried to look away but I couldn’t. I’m so so sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” JJ ranted quickly.  
“JJ, dude slow down. It’s okay, it’s fine. I may have left the door open on purpose.” John B responded with a wink.   
“Oh my god. You’re going to be the death of me.” JJ grumbled into a pillow he had buried his face into.

Sarah decided it was time to take charge. She ran her hand up and down JJ’s bare back, tangled her fingers into his hair. She began massaging his scalp until she pulled a sensual groan from him.  
“Is that a yes?” Sarah smirked.  
All JJ could manage was a head nod, his whole body was on fire at this point. 

Sarah continued to rub JJ’s shoulders, down his back, travelling to the small dip in his lower back. She started to place kisses that followed the path of her hands. Slowly she was pulling more and more sounds out of JJ. She kissed the small soft spot behind his ear which made him shudder and lose all control of his resolve. 

Without warning he flipped over and guided Sarah down so that she was on her back and between his spread legs.  
“Are you 100% sure? Both of you?” JJ asked one last time.  
“Yes.” Sarah and John B chimed in unison.  
“Fuck.” Was all that JJ could say before he finally leaned down and captured Sarah’s lips in a heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Leave any notes or comments for me to make this story better!


End file.
